Love Is A Mystery
by StarSpinner678
Summary: Remake of The Mystery Love, only a heep better. Plz read, cuz this is the 3rd time its been rewritten, and hopefully the last time its been rewritten.
1. Prolouge

Treasure planet 2

Part I

Prologue

"You better not fail this!" A commanding voice said sternly  
"Done worry." A young child's voice whined back, annoyed.  
"You _do_ realize the consequences are of failing are, right?" the first voice said, suspiciously, wondering what was going through the child's head.  
"Yeah.." the teen murmured.  
"Good." the first person said, as harshly as possible.  
there was a pause, then: "You remember what you have to do?"  
"Couldn't forget," the kid answered, sighing sadly.  
"Go."


	2. Chapter 1 Mist

Chapter 1  
27/11/2010

"Mister Hawkins."  
"Yes captain?" James Hawkins said, getting off the ramp from the dock to the L.A.P. Topp. Jim was doing a cargo delivery as part of his training for the role of captain, with which he was very close, Third Mate already. He was delivering Solar Crystals to the other side of the ertherium, to a planet called Earth.  
"I believe you are capable of keeping an eye on a cabin boy, correct?" The spider-like Captain Sirius asked.  
"Correct Sir." In the two years of being in the academy, Jim had advanced faster than most students -with more respect of this superiors than most other students- and was, therefore, now allowed a cabin boy.  
"Good, I hope you'll take care of her. Shes below deck, getting settled. She'll introduce herself." Sirius said, dismissing him and walking off, while yelling at some of the crew to do something else.  
_Girl? I have to watch a _girl_! Come on, I can take a male cabin boy, but a girl?_  
"_Come in Jim,_ his subconscious argued back. _Don't be so negative. She might be a good, obedient girl that will take next to nothing to talk care of._  
_Yeah_, Jim's other half argued back. _And I'm gonna going forces with The Mystery, the most feared pirate around._  
_And what if she is nice?_

Jim was just about to go below, when a little pink flying blob hit him smack in the face. Even though he tried to duck around it.  
"Morph, get off me!" Jim stumbled, trying to not fall down he stairs, while laughing, and trying to drag the protoplasmic shape-shifter off his face.  
"Nah-ah!" Morph said in his usual high-pitched voice.  
"Ah-ha!" Jim argued, successfully dragging the shape-shifter off his face. "Thank you." Jim took a step away from the shifter, but ended up falling down a set of stairs, that, to Jim at that moment, should not have been there. He landed heavily on his back on the floor, and mumbled something that sounded like 'stupid stairs' and 'who put them there' as well as a few painful moans and a few light curses between all that.  
"What the- Oh!" A young voice asked, surprised, spinning around to look at who had fallen.  
As soon as Jim realized that he was being watched, he jumped up and looked at who had spoken.  
It was a _girl._ _Well, to be more correct,_ Jim thought to himself as he stared at her, _My _cabin _girl._  
She was wearing a pair of pale, worn jeans under a black tank top, with a dark blue denim jacket over that, with well worn, brown boots on her feet, much the opposite of what he was wearing. New, black boots, and crisp, clean, white and navy blue, Interstellar 2nd year graduate uniform. Her eyes were a dark blue, like the ocean on a planet, and her skin was slightly tanned, so it looked almost like pale honey, and was flawless, not counting the many scars covering her arms and the back of her hands. Her jawline and high cheekbones made her look even more like an elven child. But her long, chocolate-streaked dirty blond hair really caught his attention. It came to her waist, and seemed to flutter in the slight breeze that was coming down from above.  
"James Hawkins, I presume?" She asked, shifting a lock of hair behind an almost elven ear. She was gorgeous!  
Jim tried to work out what to say.  
"Um.. Yes, uh, um.." He fumbled like a fish out of water.  
She rolled her deep blue eyes and looked at him, smiling smugly.  
Something clicked in Jim's mind. It really got on his nerves when someone was smug like she was. Suddenly he could think straight.  
Just as he was about to say something, she shot in first.  
"You think I'm pretty, don't you?"  
"No! I mean- Um.." Jim rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his mind foggy and confused on what to actually say, and what he shouldn't. "Yeah," he finally confessed. "But I bet you get that a lot, don't you?" he didn't meet her eyes.  
"Yeah, being half elf has its advantages," she laughed, completely relaxed.  
"So.. I'm gonna guess that your my cabin girl, right?" Jim asked, meeting her eyes again, a questioning look in his eyes.  
"Yep. Nice to meet you." She replied, holding out her hand.  
Jim looked at it for a moment, hesitant, but took her hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet you, too." Jim relaxed. Maybe she was going to be OK, like half of him had told him.  
There was a silence for a few moments, before Jim decided to ask his cabin girl a very important question.  
"Uh.. the Captain said you'd introduce yourself.." Jim asked, now realizing how awkward the question really sounded.  
"Oh, dear me! Forgive me, James. I clean forgot I specifically asked to Sirius to let me introduce myself. My name's Mist, short for my birth-name, Misty." she said quickly, almost anxiously.  
Jim laughed, glad he could call her something other than 'his cabin girl,' as Morph few over and began sniffing Mist.  
"Ah, hey there, little guy!" she chuckled, as he landed on her finger and transformed into a copy of her. "What's his name?" Mist asked, looking at Jim with exited, wide eyes. The mini Mist looked at Jim too.  
"Morph." Jim said simply.  
Mist nodded, still playing with the morph again.  
There was a shout-out above, and Mist's name was called. Actually, more yelled angrily.  
"Got ta go," Mist sighed, starting up the stairs. "Talk to ya later." she called behind her as she ran up the stairs two at a time.  
Jim dumped his stuff on the closest empty hammock, and went upstairs again, but talking one step at a time, not two like his cabin girl. Morph followed, but couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone else was in the room and watching him.


	3. Chapter 2 Max

Wow, I've had a heep of hits on this story so far, which is totally GREAT!

thanks soooo much for reading this story, and thanks EventHorizon 6 for reviewing, it means a heep to me!

anyways, I didn't realize how many people liked my stories, so when i checked my traffic, I was so surprised, and had to post another chapter for all of you guys.

thanks again for reading, and I hope you like reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it if not even more.

* * *

Chapter 2  
28/11/2010

Jim ran up to the captain, ready to officially sign himself in and report himself to duty.

"Hawkins," Sirius said after Jim finished the sign-in sheet and handed it to the first mate. "Go below and tell the other sailors to get up here. I need them to get in position to set sail in five minutes." Jim was about to ask why he didn't ring the bell, when he continued. "Someone broke in here last night, as as far as I've been informed, they didn't get into the cargo, but they did end up stealing the bell."

"Kids." Jim, the first mate, who had just joined them, and Sirius all said at the same time.

Laughing, they parted, Jim going to look for the crew members, Sirius and the First Mate, a monkey-like man, started to talk about important things that captains and first mates talk about that should interest Jim, but just didn't.

Going down to the galley, Jim told about quarter of the crew to get up into the shrouds and prepare for sail. He was so focused he didn't notice someone watching him, taking him in, and comparing the real him to what the stalker had studied about him.

He went down to the sleeping quarters, and told more than half of the crew that they were taking off, also explaining why Jim was telling them not the bell ringing.

He entered the long-boat hold, and found another 2 members and told them to get in the shrouds, before leaving to get up there himself.

After the launch, Jim found himself in the galley, smelling delicious foods and meeting the cook.

"Ah, them boy's only ever thinkin' of them stomach, ya know, Mist." The cook laughed when he noticed Jim standing in the door way sniffing.

Jim laughed at himself, taking in the clean, bright galley, and the round, jolly cook. He glanced around for Mist, but didn't see her anywhere.

"Max is the name, Max Gold." The cook went on, oblivious to the fact that Jim was quiet obviously looking for someone in the galley, though Jim didn't see anyone apart from the cook in there.

"Jim Hawkins," Jim said, still looking around, trying to sound interested. "Third Mate."

"Ah, I's was wondering when you'd turn up here, ya know." Max said in a strong Betelgeuse accent.

"Can't keep me away from the galley for long," Jim joked, now giving the cook a little more than half is attention.

It was then that Mist came into the room from the food storage hold, carrying, or more, trying to carry, a large box of what was probably food. Just as she reached the last step, she tripped, maybe because she didn't lift her foot up high enough, sending whatever was in the box, flying to the other side of the room.

"Ah, you're as bad as The Mystery herself!" Max rowed, looking darkly at her.

Mist seemed to flinch a little, and started picking up the fruits and vegetables off the floor where they landed.

Jim watched as she picked up the fruits and vegetables, and as she tried picking up the obviously too heavy box.

She was just placing it on the bench, when the ship tilted slightly in the solar winds above, and the box again went everywhere. Including on Max's shirt.

There was a moment of complete silence. The kind of silence just before an explosion of nature or of emotions. Mist seemed to gulp in fear, waiting for Max's reaction.

Then, all hell broke lose.

"Mystery!" He yelled, "Get out of my kitchen!"

Quickly, Mist struggled to oblige, but wasn't fast enough. Max managed a back-hand sweep over the back of her head, sending her flying a few feet.

Without even thinking, Jim was between them, fighting Gold before he kicked her or the like.

"Get out of me way!" Max yelled angrily.

"No," Jim said, trying to fight back against the well-build man. Thankfully, Jim was just as strong, though a fair bit leaner and about the same height. "I wont let you hurt her!"

Just as quickly as it started, it finished. Max put his hands down by his side, giving in to the third mate.

Regaining composure, Jim spoke with the most formal voice he could muster.

"If I see this or anything of the like happening on this ship again, I'll be reporting it to the captain, is that clear?"

Max was silently silent.

"Mister Gold," Jim repeated warningly.

"Yes Sir," Max mumbled, looking at the ground, "It wont 'appen again."

"Make sure it doesn't." Jim turned around, and help Mist up from where she was still lying on the ground. "You OK?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah," She managed a light laugh, "He just caught me by surprise."

Jim smiled and wrapped his arm around her as he helped her up the stairs.

"Why did you stand up for me like that?" Mist asked, curious, once they were on the deck.

"Do I need a reason?" He laughed tightly, anger still showing in his voice. "If you think I would stand back voluntarily watched as he hurt you, you are _very_ mistaken. My father used to do that to my mum, but its not happening to you. If need be, I'll protect you with my life."

Mist looked at him surprised.

Jim was also surprised at what he just said. He didn't know her, so why would he do that?

There was an awkward silence that followed that last statement, but it was quickly broken when one of the crew members whistled at them, and they both realized that they were _very_ close to each other. Mist's arm still around his shoulders, his hand on her waist, looking each other in the eyes, noses almost touching.

Almost close enough to..

Quickly they parted, coughing, but almost laughing at the same time at the extremely awkward moment.

Mist was the first to recover. Glancing up, she saw some of the new-bees struggling on something up the top. She locked eyes with Jim for a moment, before running over to the side of the ship and climbing up the shrouds to see what was happening.

Meanwhile, Jim reprimanded himself for what just happened, while he walked away, going back to the captain.

* * *

OoOo is something sparking between Jim and Mist? Well, Your going to have to wait and find out, and your going to have to wait to find out who was speaking in the prolouge.. But, all will be reveiled in the right time.

Thanks once again for reading, and please review. It means a lot to me.

and remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner I post more chapters. ^_^

Oh, and feel free to Critizise, I need it.


	4. Chapter 3 Char

Gah, I'm soooo super sorry about not posting this chapter earlier.. as you can see, I wrote it AGES ago.. but didn't post it until now.

Just to get this over and done with, I blame it on School and the many assignments I've been given so far and the amount of Math Homework I've had to complete or I get detention.. not cool if u ask me..

anyways, I'm really sorry about not posting this chapter sooner, and I promise the next chapter will be up and readable wthin a week.

If its not, you can kill me if u feel its nessasary.

Enjoy (but please dont kill me)

* * *

Chapter 3  
29/11/2010

They didn't see much of each other for the rest of the day, and it was a good thing, the two teens told themselves whenever they realized they were thinking about what had happened earlier. It was dinner time before either could so much as exchange a few words, let alone stop blushing.  
"So, how was your first day on the ship?" Jim asked, sitting across from her at a table, now in more comfortable clothes. Including his old jacket.  
"Just like any other day in space, i guess." Mist sighed, stirring her soup in her bowl with her spoon.  
"What do you mean, just like any other day?" Jim asked, taking a mouth-full of his hot soup.  
"Just that. I've always been to sea, well, since i was twelve, anyway." she replied, watching as her soup was slowly sucked up somewhere by something. "Do you mind?" She asked, holding her spoon up to eye level.  
Jim choked, thinking she was talking to him. He gave her a wide, innocent look, before realizing that she was talking to her spoon.  
He gave her a confused look as she continued talking to it.  
"I would like to eat my meal myself, you know, not have you eat it, pig." she laughed. Before Jim's eyes, the spoon transformed into a blue coloured blob, before it giggled, and licked Mist's face.  
Jim did a double take on the blue protoplasmic blob.  
"Morph?" he asked, looking almost shocked.  
"Mph?" Morph asked, coming out of Jim's jacket pocket.  
Both of them looked at the blue morph in surprise.  
"Jim, Morph, meet my best friend and most loyal companion, Changer. Or Char for short." Mist introduced, Char hovering above her right shoulder, studying the two across from her master.  
Char whispered something in Mist's ear, and Mist gave a slight nod.  
She smiled, and flew over to Morph. They touched 'noses' and all but lept for joy, flying around each other, and chatting quietly.  
Jim tore his eyes off the morphs and looked at Mist. He noticed how her face was taken back, eyes hard and jaw tight, concealed against the world, like she had a secret that was bringing her down. He watched her as she studied the morphs, like she had to know as much about them as she could.  
Feeling eyes on her, Mist glanced at Jim. Right into his electric blue eyes.  
_Such a pretty blue.. _she thought to herself.  
_Mist! Think clearly. You can't get involved with _anyone_, let alone him!_  
_Why not? _She asked, forgetting everything for a few blissful moments. _He's so nice, and caring, and.._  
_You know why. Break eye-contact now!_  
Mist sighed and looked away, over to where someone was telling a story of his encounter of pirates.  
"..And there I was, surrounded by a hundred pirates.." _Exaggerated, obviously._ Mist thought to herself. "..All wanting our treasure. I thought there was no 'ope, the way they carried on, like we stood no chance." _that's probably true. "_Then I had an idea. I climbed up the mast.." Mist looked at the lizardin, and realized that that wouldn't be hard for him. "..Till I reached the crows nest. They all started up after me, up the shrouds, cause they were mostly human.. come to think about it, they all looked like kids.. Anyway, I reached out and cut the the ropes with my trusty knife, and all they all few onto the deck. One of me friends brought the longboat around, picked me up, and we few away, leaving him far behind us." the lizzadin crossed his arms proudly over his chest. "And that's how me and me mates survived our encounter with The Mystery and her gang of thieves."  
The crowed clapped excitedly, and begged for more.  
"Yeah, i bet he was the only one, though," Mist mumbled to herself, getting up.  
"What did you say?" Jim asked. He had been listening to the story too, but didn't catch was she said.  
"I said, I bet he was the one of the few to face The Mystery and survive, cause she's hard to fight against." She covered up. "Trust me, I'd know." she mumbled. One of the crew members over heard what she just said.  
"You fought against The Mystery?" She asked, wide eyed.  
"Yeah, but I'd prefer not to talk about it. She and her gang took a few too many friends from me that day.." Mist almost growled, placing her dishes in the sink.  
"Oh," The tree python like girl said, dropping her head in respect of the friends that had been supposedly killed.  
"Yeah, well, you move on, sometimes, I guess." Mist shrugged, face withdrawn. "I'm gonna hit the sack. 'Night." Mist walked up the stairs and brought in a sharp breath when her face hit the cool air. The galley had been nice and warm, but going up on deck, it was almost bitterly cold compared to what Mist had been used to.  
She heard Jim saying something about going to bed too, before he followed her to the crew's sleeping quarters.  
"Mind if I follow?" Jim asked, catching up to her and walking next to her.  
"Suit yourself." Mist replied, thinking about her past friends The Mystery had taken from her. She tried imagining what her life would've been like had The Mystery not stepped into her life. She couldn't.  
Suddenly, she realized Jim was talking to her.  
"Huh, what?" Mist looked at him. "Sorry, zoned out there for a moment."  
Jim shrugged. "Its OK. I just wanted to know why you didn't like me."  
Mist's step faltered. "Of cause I like you. Why would you think otherwise?" Mist confirmed, looking him directly in the eyes.  
"Its just- Oh, never mind." Jim said, looking away.  
"I'm doing two jobs at once. I have to keep an eye on one of the sailors here, not that he'd know it, and I'm helping with the cargo deliveries. So I kinda don't have much room for guys in my life. Besides, I don't know where I'm going after this trip, so I won't be able to keep in contact after I leave this ship, because I'm always in space and such." Mist explained, grabbing a change of clothes and walking into the change room.  
"I see," Jim answered, lining outside the door with a change of pants.  
When Mist came out, dressed in a pair of winter tracksuit pants and tank-top, Jim went in, changed into a pair of loose pants but no shirt and came out.  
"So you _do_ like me, but you can't. That's OK, I don't want to distract you from whatever you have to do."  
Jim jumped up onto his hammock and laid down, sighing comfortably.  
A sudden thought came to him as he looked down and the bunk below him and realized that Mist was just below him.  
"Ah, crud.." Jim whispered to himself, flopping back down. He'd never get to sleep with _her_ under him.  
"Is it possible to talk to the captain about this?" Mist asked, flopping her head down on her pillow frustrated. She had realized the sleeping positioning about three seconds before he had.  
"Yep," Jim replied, looking intently at the roof.  
"I know what I'm doing tomorrow then, don't I?"  
Jim laughed half-heartedly.  
Neither got much sleep that night.

* * *

again, I'm sorry its taken so long to post this next chapter, and I'll make it up to you by posting another chapter sometime this week, or.. u can kill me. (but plz dont. I dont want to die JUST yet..)

Plz review, and if u feel it nessasary, kill me in ur review, just tell me what you think.

Please?

HG96


End file.
